Save Me
by Lusaun
Summary: Mr. L has waken up in what he thinks to be Hell. But when a certain jester appears and rescues him, he finds it to be a mind game. But made by whom? And why were they keeping him under that for so long? Rated M for a lot of violence, torture, cursing, more than usual, that's for sure. Just being safe.


**Author's note: I know, I know, I was going to update stuff, and I didn't. I will update eventually, I promise! But this invaded my mind, and I had to finish this at least to make it stay at bay for now. I'm really sorry! Expect updates eventually! ~Lusaun/N. Italy/Leon/Mr. L**

Save Me

Chapter 1

Torment and Rescue

There was nothing but darkness surrounding the injured male. He was laying on his stomach, eyes closed and there being an ever faint rise and fall of his chest. His black clothes were torn and stained with his blood, cuts, bruises and gashes covering his body. Everything hurt, everything he did made it hurt worse. Chains were on his wrists, the links falling around his head. His heart was pounding hard against his chest, causing him to cough a bit in pain, blood trickling out of the side of his mouth.

There was a sound that surrounded him, making his grey eyes flash open. He almost jerked his body into an upright position, which would only cause more pain, no doubt. However, he then registered what he had heard. It was a scream. Well, that was fairly normal in this place... Basically, he was in Hell.

He didn't remember dying. He didn't remember how he got there. All he remembered was opening his eyes, getting grabbed, chained up, and then he was beaten, and tortured. He did faintly remember other memories... Possibly his name, as well as someone else's. He tended to yell it out for some particular reason unknown to him. His torturer thought it was the funniest thing and would jeer at him for it. What had he done so wrong?

Next thing he heard was footsteps. And familiar ones at that. _Not again... _he thought but knew it was only a matter of time. They always came, either earlier or later, but they _always_ came. He felt like the favorite, as terrible as that sounded. It sounded it, because it _was_. He was the favorite of them to torture. They just loved to hear him scream.

"Get up," the voice sneered, before the hurt one heard him hit the bars of his iron cage. "Now!" The imprisoned man was quick to sit up, just barely managing not to cry out in pain. No, he wasn't about to give him that satisfaction right now. He would get out of here.

"Good boy... I can only assume you're hurting. Makes it obvious that we're doing our jobs, L..." The tormentor began to explain, as he slowly pulls out an iron key. The key to his cell. That meant only one thing.

"Funny how... you call me 'L'... But never my full name..." He mumbles before coughing once more, feeling like his lungs were being torn even more. "Wanna... explain that?" There was a growl from the demon, before he threw open the cell door.

"Shut up. You're in no position to question me," it snapped, before he went over and grabbed L by the front of his shirt. He then yanks him up, causing the injured man to wince and yelp a bit from the pain. "After all, you're the one chained and in this place. You're the one who get to spend all eternity here to face this torture over..." The attacker grabs one of the dark clothed male's arms, before yanking it in a way that caused the bone to break. L screams out in pain, shutting his eyes tightly. "And over..." This time, the offender slams him to the ground and pulls out a blade, before slashing it across his waist, blood pouring out of his wound, as he continues to yell out. "And... over." Then, he took his other arm and swiftly pulled the chained one's shoulder out of place, eliciting another pain filled cry.

"YOU BASTARD!" the one being tortured screamed at him, trying desperately to block out the pain and not faint from it all. It was too much! There was no way he could just keep going on like this! Would this really be how he lived forever?! "LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

"Whoops. Wrong answers," the other replies with a dark smirk. However, just before he could do anything more, there was a sudden blast of purple and yellow that knocked him away from the one he was injuring.

"Demons, nowadays. Always the violent type," a new voice comments, in a sing-song like tone. Suddenly, a new person in purple and yellow appeared, looking much like a masked jester, in short. "I always knew this was where you were keeping L... Pity that no one ever believes me. Oh well. Just know that I'm taking him back. Ciao~!" Suddenly, L felt his wounds at least disappear visibly, like they always would, but the pain still being there, and he was yanked to his feet. The attacker, or demon, as this newcomer called him, was back on its feet with a growl.

"Oh? I don't think my boss will take lightly to the fact your trying to steal our new little play toy," it comments, before it tried to lunge for him again. The jester was quicker though, and took the clearly now confused male's hand, before teleporting outside of the cage. He then had the key in hand with a mischievous little grin, before locking L's tormentor in the cage.

"Won't last long, but gives me a minute," he explains, before he then unlocks the chains around the black wearing man's wrists. The demon snarled and tried to grab at them, before then grabbing the bars.

"This won't hold me even that long," he points out with a smirk. The new comer then feigns shock, before holding up a finger, looking around. He then lets a smirk play across his features once more.

"One minute. And counting," he informs him in a matter of fact tone. And then, he had the tortured person's hand and was running. "Stay by my side, L!"

"How do you even know me?! And ease up, I'm still hurting!" the other replies to him, wincing again, and grunting as he forced himself to run along the magician. He was a magician, right? He used magic, so... A magical jester? Didn't expect that one.

"Eh, you're my friend. Not important though. I first have to get you out of here," he replies, looking over with mix-matched purple and yellow eyes. Seemed this guy really liked those two colors... "And would you rather stay here all eternity?" Well, that was a good point. He continued to run beside him, though he was careful not to stumble and fall. He then could hear more screams of pain, then people began to appear in front of them. People that looked familiar. There was a small girl with green hair, her eyes seeming to have once been a beautiful bright blue, though now they were dull, lifeless, and more so... blood streaming from them. Her body was covered in burns and it looked like flesh had been torn from her. The right side of her face, just below her face was ripped off with what seemed to be like claws, her yellow and white spotted dress scorched and ripped.

"You left us, L... When we needed you most, you left us..." she managed to hoarsely tell him, reaching out to touch him, but he narrowly avoided it. He was completely disturbed, his heart beating harder in his chest as he watched her seem to follow them.

"Who is she?!" he asks the other in horror.

"A figment of your imagination. Ignore her; she isn't real," the jester replies calmly, as they run. Another girl appeared, only she had pink hair, and wore a long sleeved white shirt and black shorts. She also wore long white stockings and black heels. However, her right sleeve was torn and there was a bloody gash. Proving she lost a lot of blood, her face was as white as her shirt, the glasses on her face broken and cuts on her face.

"Why did you do it, L...? We did... everything for... you..." she then calls out, once again, trying to reach out to him, like the first girl. As they passed her, he then saw a horrible gash on her back, which would explain how she lost so much blood. It seemed to cover almost her whole back... This was so disturbing and disgusting... What kind of fucked up imagination did he have then?!

"Does this not even effect you?!" he then yells at the one leading them off. He got a small shrug in response.

"Not really. Because I know it isn't real," he responds after a moment. Those girls kept on reappearing, time and time again, and then another new one appeared. A man in a torn up cloak and a white suit, with blue hair. His monocle was broken, as he looks to them with a cold, dead eye. His suit was torn in various places, claw markings and stab wounds littering his form. His left eye though, was completely gone. One leg had the biggest gash from his inner thigh down to his knee, the other down from his knee to his calf. Then, it seemed blood only slipped out of his mouth as he spoke.

"Why did we... trust... you?" he asked in a raspy voice, that chilled L to the bone. He couldn't even find the strength to even try to ask about these... things again. It was too much. And he felt like he was going to faint again.

Finally, they came to a gate. The jester looked over at him with a small grin. "I suggest shutting your eyes before passing through," he informs firmly.

"Wait, why?" the darker clothed one began to ask, but the magician just shook his head, before going to push the doors open.

"Now!" They closed their eyes just as a blinding white light flashed before him. And then, there was dead silence.


End file.
